Liquid Diamond
by RedMapleLeaf
Summary: "Our passion can melt diamonds." The more you polish a diamond, the more you lose it.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story that has been bugging me for months. Hope you like it!**

**Warning: Definitely SasuSaku despite the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, there would be already Uchiha brats running around now.**

* * *

It has just entered autumn but northern winds were flowing through Konoha. Through the window, Sasuke watched crisp leaves swayed in the dull streets, floating up in the gray sky. The city was in its most mellow state, as if time has neglected this place.

Light entered the dark room as the door creaked, showing glimpses of books and reports displayed on the mahogany desk. A globe sat on the corner on the desk, as a bottle of opened whiskey rested right next to it.

"Lady Hyuuga has arrived, Sir."

Ice clinked in the glass, "Allow her in."

As the steps faded quietly into the hall, Sasuke fastened his cuffs but let his collar and white dress shirt loose. Hinata never cared for formality but he wasn't the man to take advantage of a female. He settled his glass of whiskey on the desk, waiting for his childhood friend to arrive.

There was a soft knock on the door but one can tell it was only for the manner. Under the golden light of the corridor, a petite silhouette stood at the door way.

"You're back."

"And you are the same", voice soft as feathers, the lady moved further into the room, "always hiding in the shadows."

There was a quiet shuffling, and then light faded through the lamps, "Pardon me."

The lady shook her head, and settled in a maroon velvet chair, while Sasuke leaned on his desk, dark eyes scrutinizing her, "You look tired."

But 'tired' didn't nearly covered what she looked. She was beautiful lady, as expected from Hyuuga clan yet even with her long inky locks and eyes as white as the winter moon; one can see the dark rings under her eyes or the dryness of her pale lips. Even the blush that grew couldn't help bring color to her pale complexion. His eyes hardened.

Hinata fiddled nervously with the wool on her loose grey sweater but finally allowed her hands to rest on her black slacks, "The Hyuuga clan have been quite… busy lately. Neji-nii looks even worse than me."

Sasuke only nodded his head; he took a sip of whiskey, his face ineffective from the strong taste. "You came back earlier than expected", his voice blunt, "Why?"

"Well, the headquarters don't need my, um, help anymore," a dark shadow flashed in her pearl eyes and didn't go unseen by a certain Uchiha, "and I want to see some certain… childhood friends." Her face flustered at the last word.

Sasuke's shoulder suddenly tensed, his brow knitted together but his voice was void from emotions, "Uzumaki."

Hinata licked her lips, eyes uncertain, "How is he?"

"He's fine." His reply came out a little too quick.

"It's been… six months", she started to fidget, the composed heiress was gone and left a stuttering women in love, "I-I wonder if he changed. Has he s-spok-ken of m-me?" Her voice squeaked at the last word of her question.

Instead, Sasuke just stared at the glass with intense. Just stared. Until he muttered, "Of course, you're his childhood friend." He clenched the glass, till his knuckles turn white.

Her brow knitted together, "B-but, that's not what I want", she turn to look at him, "I want him to—Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She shook her head, "No, what's wrong? I was only talking about Naruto-ku—" She paused, then her calm voice became erratic, "Something happened. Didn't it? Tell me. Did he do something reckless again? Got sick? Or hurt? Sasuke-kun, you can't keep this from me. Did he-he…," she stopped, "…meet… somebody?"

Sasuke downed his glass and looked away. He watched the wind ripped its way through one branch to the other.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, Table 3 got some company!"

Naruto watched the rosette scrambled her way through customers and tables, pink hair flying, green eyes flashing yet she still managed to keep that amazing smile. Naruto took another sip of his coffee.

"Um, Sir, will you like to order something?"

He gave the blonde waitress a blinding smile, "Not now, can you come by later?" Then turned his attention back to the pink pixie in her uniform. When he saw Sakura finished getting her order, he immediately starts waving his arms wildly, which didn't go unseen. Sakura raised a brow and walked straight towards him. Seeing this, Naruto frantically combed through his blonde hair and slapped on his brightest smile.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laid her hand on her hip and gave him a disapproving look, "Hello, Naruto."

"I just passed by and decided to try the food here", he plastered on his perkiest face.

"Why, ain't that swell. It must have taken you a long time to choose your order, or you wouldn't have sent Ino back for the THIRD time. But since I'm here, it must that you finished juggling with your choices for FORTY minutes, hm?" Her lips curled into a fake-sweet smile at the end of the sarcastic speech.

He tried to muster an innocent look but it was clearly failing, "I don't understand, Sakura-chan. I'm sure I just got here."

"Oh, really? Then I must mistaken someone else with the same blinding blonde hair and bright orange T-shirt", she then looked down and wrinkled her nose, "or those surprisingly same shade of converse."

He couldn't have looked repentant even if he tried.

Sakura clicked her pen on her board, "Your order, please?"

Naruto cleared his throat and skimmed through the menu. He finally looked up with a sheepish smile, "… Ramen?"

"Honey-mustard chicken sandwich with fries", she scribbled, "Thank you, your order will arrive shortly." And then went straight to the counter."

Naruto grinned, that is what he liked about her, that fiery personality and straight-forward attitude. His mom would love her, not to mention his dad would definitely approve. She was better than any other high-class debutante or heiress, Sakura was free and wild. Even the bastard thought she was 'nice', and for Uchiha-standards; that was more than enough. Though he doesn't understand why was Sasuke so reluctant about continuing to meet her, she might become the next Mrs. Uzumaki for God's sake! Naruto shrugged; at least Hinata-chan will adore her.

Then his cell rang.

* * *

Sakura sighed as her head throbbed. Dealing with Naruto was like dealing with a whole class of babies going through the 'terrible-twos' and Sakura prided herself in being a good babysitter but she has given up hope on Naruto.

"Well, it seems that Forehead finally got the order."

Sakura looked at the girl behind her and sighed again, "I'm sorry Ino, I didn't think he would actually come here."

Ino shrugged and flipped her platinum hair off her shoulders, "I'm fine. I mean, you don't always get see such a cutie like that around here."

Sakura scoffed and looked back, "Him? Cute? Please!"

"Hey, you have to admit he is _something_. Sun-kissed hair, sky blue eyes, tanned skin, tall built; he reeks of '_Summer Fling_'," she gave a flirtatious wink, "Talk about ultimate boy-toy."

With a snort, Sakura gave a wary wave, "Well, while you are drooling, I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a sec."

As she closed the door, she slid down the surface and rested on the marble ground. Her pink head sat softly on the top of her knees. She hadn't had enough sleep for days, running between the hospital and the waitress work. Sometimes she wishes she could to take a break but rent was high in Konoha, especially living in the city.

Usually when she gets upset with her money problems, she tries to think about the good things. _I got a scholarship in University of Konoha. I'm a summa cum laude. I'm also the apprentice of one of the best doctors._ But when Sakura looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel even more depressed. Forget about her natural pink hair, there were dark rings under her eyes and her complexion was pale. She lost weight, and her chin was sharper. She looked down and let out a hiss of dismay, even her chest looked smaller! And to make it even worse, the lime green and yellow cream uniform looked horrible on her.

But this wasn't a time to moan about her appearance, she has big emerald eyes, thick lashes, she wasn't fat, and aside from her short height, she has a rather proportional body. For the uniform, anyone would look ugly in it.

Except Ino, with her hourglass body, long legs and baby doll face, she wore it like she walked off a runway.

Sakura groaned as walked out the door but to be only stopped by a certain female.

"Sakura, there is this really pretty girl and this _really, really_ pretty guy sitting at Naruto's table!"

Before she could process Ino's word, she was dragged to the counter and was faced to Naurto's table. There stood afar two figures, one taller than the other. The girl was breath-taking, ethereal skin that seemed to break by any slight touch. Long midnight blue locks cascaded down her delicate back while her fringe didn't hide a pair of beautiful winter eyes. She was wearing a dove grey pea-jacket with a white knitted scarf. This was a woman of class and high upbringing; a fragile porcelain doll. Sakura tore her gaze from the girl and looked at the man next her to her. Her green eyes widen with recognition.

Since nobody forgets Uchiha Sasuke. She met him once, at Ichiraku, with Naruto. She was only there since it was the only way to stop Naruto from asking her again and that time Naruto wanted to introduce her to his best friend since childhood. He looked even better now, with his jacket hanging off his right arm, he wore a loose fitting black V-necked sweater and made-to-measure black slacks. He had hair darker that the lady next to him but a slightly tanner skin. Piercing onyx eyes and sculpted features, he was exact opposite Naruto; the Tall, the Dark, the Brooding.

"Forget about Naruto, Sakura. I jump the other anytime, anywhere. Just name it."

Sakura scoffed at Ino's comment and continued to stare at the pyrotechnic effect the triad produced.

* * *

Hinata blushed at Naruto's smile. He was still the same. Goofy, reckless and but so, so sweet, she thought her heart would burst.

"Teme! You should have told me she arrived yesterday! We could have eaten at Ichiraku." He sent a bright smile at Hinata, "My treat of course!"

Hinata shook her head, "I-It's alright. I didn't want Sasuke-kun to tell you." She gave a tentative smile, "I was too tired."

With a sulky pout, Naruto let Sasuke off with reluctance, "Well, okay. But next time you come to me or I'll think you like Teme better."

She nodded in agreement.

Sasuke turned to her and said in a low voice, "Do you want anything?"

She looked up to him, "Maybe some tea?"

He gave a slight nod and looked for the waiter until his gaze stopped immediately, "… Haruno."

At the name, Naruto gave a proud lift of his head, "That's right. Hinata, I want you to meet someone special," he turned his warm gaze towards the counter and gestured someone to come, "She happens to work here."

She saw a small figure coming towards them but instead she fixed her gaze on the way his blue softens, losing its electricity, but like the rippling of a lagoon. The razor edges of his mouth relaxed into a satisfied smile. Or the way he tilt his head towards her as if he has been waiting for this moment forever. She felt a deep pang of envy inside her.

"How may I help you?"

Hinata finally tore her gaze off Naruto and faced the source of this bubbly voice. As she turned, pink was the first thing to enter her vision. Light pink. Like cherry blossoms. Or cotton candy in the fair. It was an unusual color to see. Especially for hair. It was cropped right above her shoulder; it looked soft and wispy. Then she focused on her eyes, which shock her. For all she imagined, she never expected green eyes; ones that are so verdant that they look like sea glass. The rest of the waitress came to sharp angles and delicate points, from a set of fragile bladed cheekbones, to a petite, arrow-tipped nose, to a chin keen enough to cut glass. She looked smaller than Hinata, with her narrow shoulder and thin neck, but she held herself as if she could slay dragons if she had to.

"This is Haruno Sakura!" Such a fitting name.

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh and smiled at her. A dimpled formed on the right of her cheek, "Well, is there anything I can help you?"

Sasuke was the first to sit down, "One tea and one coffee. Black." Hinata followed as well.

Sakura was about to scribbled the order but was stopped by the one and only Naruto. He gave a stern stare at Sasuke before turning his blue eyes to Sakura.

"First," he gestured to herself, "this is Hinata. She is also one of our childhood friends. Hyuuga Hinata," he turned to face her, "this is Sakura." More than a friend.

Sakura nodded, "Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata barely could form a smile, "Likewise, Haruno-san. And you can call me Hinata."

Sakura smiled, "Then you can call me Sakura."

Finally Hinata turned to the man next to her, "Sakura-san, this Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura nodded, "We've met. Not too long ago", she glanced at Sasuke, "Am I correct?"

"Yes." he replied bluntly, not looking at her.

Hinata fiddled with the napkin uncomfortably, "…I see." So Sasuke met her. Yet he hadn't mentioned it till yesterday. She looked from the corner of her eye but to only find him looking out the window. She suppressed a sigh.

"So Sakura, how is Tsunade-baachan? Still PMS-ing?" Naruto wiggled his brow.

Sakura slapped on the back of his head, "Don't be rude. And Master Tsunade is fine."

Naruto laughed while rubbing his head, "Sakura here is Baachan's apprentice. She's becoming a doctor!"

Sakura shook her head, "Let me get your order." Then she smiled and walked back.

Hinata understood. Very clearly. Sakura was just like Naruto's mother Kushina. Bright, straight-forward and radiant. She is just like spring, enjoying the sun's attention, while Hinata was the moon. The Sun and the Moon don't meet. And just then, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't breathe properly and her insides are twisting. If she doesn't leave, she doesn't know how to control these tears. She was so weak. Just like what her father said.

With a watery smile, Hinata stood up, "F-father wouldn't like m-me staying out for so long. I-it's time t-to go b-back. Tell S-sakura is was l-lovely meeting h-her."

And then she ran.

* * *

The minute she went out the door, Sasuke leapt up, ignoring Naruto's yell. He knew he shouldn't let her come, but Hinata wanted to see him.

Only him.

She was only a few steps away from him. The restaurant was next to the park, and because of the cold weather, it was empty. Nobody was there to see her tears. Even Naruto. He grabbed her arm.

"It's pathetic." She hiccupped, "I-I should be h-happy for him. N-not crying."

Sasuke was silent. Naruto was always the cause of her tears.

But he was also the cause of her smiles.

"She's p-perfect for him", she choked. She looked up, her dark hair matted across her wet cheeks, "Y-yet it hurts so much. Sasuke, its _hurts_. Make it _stop._" Another tear.

And then Sasuke pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Words wouldn't heal her pain, yet he hope that his action can at least give her some strength to lick her wounds.

"_I love him. I love him. I love him._"

Sasuke looked up into the grey sky and felt the continuous tremble from the small body in his arms. Enough was enough. He knew he should respect Naruto's decision but not when Hinata's heart is breaking. He will do anything for her.

Anything.

* * *

**Yes, this is a SasuSaku. It is. You will understand later.**

**Please Review. It motivates me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! Really busy!**

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Dobe, tell me the address of Haruno."_

"…_What?"_

"_Haruno's address."_

"_But why—Hey! Your not trying to take her away from me, are you? Because—"_

"_No. I am going to tell her about Hinata's arrival party."_

"_B-but I was going to tell heeeeer!"_

"… _You know she is going to refuse you."_

"… _Yeah."_

* * *

"Make sure you keep count of the white blood cells, Sayuri-san. Even the slight elevation means there is the possibility of an infection", Sakura fixed her pink hair into a messy bun, "I will arrive shortly."

Sakura sighed. It was her first day-off since ages, but Tsunade had a sudden meeting in Suna and the hospital couldn't be left alone with just Shizune. She freshened up her make up in the bathroom of Starbucks that was right opposite her small flat, checked her pants and the mint green blouse for stains, and set off downtown. On her way out, she ordered an overpriced mocha Frappucino which she would never allowed but she felt the need to pamper her, no matter how small the deed.

She went outside and was surprised by the long-awaited warmth. She stopped, savoring the rare autumn sun but was interrupted by black sleek Jaguar parked in front of her. A man stepped from the passenger. Her eyes widen,_ Sasuke_. She took in his black suit, probably Armani, no necktie, and the watch, an incredible white gold Patek Philippe. Sakura nearly groaned, men like him should be required by law to carry a heart defibrillator.

Being polite, she walked forward to greet him, "Getting coffee, Uchiha-san?"

He shook his head, dark locks swaying, "Just stopping by", he looked at her attire, "Work?"

"Yeah", Sakura frowned, "Supposed to be my day-off but…" She gave helpless shrug.

Sasuke nodded as if this happened to him always, which Sakura believed was true. He looked like the man who worked through Christmas and Easter.

Sasuke stared at her before saying, "I'll drop you off the hospital."

Nearly toppled her coffee, Sakura sputtered, "I, um, but you—Don't you have work to do?"

He opened the back door, "Konoha Hospital, right? We are in the same direction."

Sakura nibbled nervously on her bottom lip and stared at the pricey interior of the Jaguar, "… You're sure?"

"Positive."

With that, Sakura climbed in the car while Sasuke went to the opposite side and sat right next to her. The driver moved up the passenger seat for more legroom before he turned to check her out with his teasing brown eyes.

The driver was lean and built. Two red tattoos decorated on both sides of his cheeks as his long arms were draped over the steering wheels. With his tan skin, ruffled brown hair, wicked dark eyes, he doesn't look like the man to listen to instructions but to steal a car and speed across the land without a care in the world. "Where we off to?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"Konoha Hospital", Sasuke answered, "We are dropping her off." He turned to face her, "This is Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba, this is Haruno Sakura."

Sakura gave him a reserve small, "Nice to meet you Inuzuka-san."

"Just Kiba", he chuckled, "Inuzuka is too long."

"Then you may call me Sakura, if you like" she responded.

Kiba nodded as he turned the key, "So Sakura, how did you meet this employer of mine?"

"By a friend."

He smirked, "Naruto right?"

She smiled, "What about you?"

"By chance, well sort of", Kiba said as he pulled the car into the traffic. "I was a former racer for Konoha. After two years, my right leg got crushed in an accident and I kissed that life goodbye. Sasuke here took me in."

"That must have been terrible."

"You win some, you lose some, right, boss?"

"He calls me that to piss me off."

Kiba studied her in the rearview mirror, "So… You're a nurse?"

"A doctor." Sasuke swiped her mocha Frappucino.

"Hey!"

He took a drag on the straw, and cringed at the sweetness. Kiba chuckled, "A doctor, huh? You must be smart."

"Well, actually I'm just an apprentice."

"_Still_ smart."

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that so she quickly changed the topic, "So Sasuke… As rude this may sound, why do you have a driver? Do you… know how to drive?"

Sasuke had the gall to frown at her.

"Nope, he sure can drive", Kiba smirked, "but if I drive he can keep himself busy in the back."

"Busy?"

"Yeah, you know 'making love'."

Sakura choked on nothing while Sasuke looked through his phone, "… _Excuse me?_"

Kiba made a lane change. "He kept humpin' his cell phone."

Sasuke took another swig of the Frappucino. "He's bitter because I pay his salary."

A laugh came from the front seat. What sort of weird relationship was this?

A cell rang. Not the same cell Sasuke had been checking his messages a few minutes earlier. Apparently, he was ambi-phonorous.

"Uchiha."

Sakura took advantage of the distraction to reclaim her Frappucino. As she closed her lips around the straw, she had the depressing thought that this would be as close as she'd get to swapping spit with a multimillionaire hunk.

"…it's due within three months, Kishima. Get the contract signed before then. Tell them we will buy it at any cost, as long they keep their side of the deal. Make sure…"

The downside of wanting to be a doctor was that her social life was limited to patients and her fellow colleagues. Her hours were long and tiring, there were hardly any breaks since nobody could plan when to or not to fall sick. She gazed at Sasuke in his pricey car. He was _rich_ and _pretty_. A feminine word to describe a man but it was no problem, since anyone can tell from his unbridled masculinity that he was far from playing on the other team. His navy dress shirt molded to an impressive chest as he shifted in his seat and he stretched his long legs. He even smelled sexy, like clean sheets, expensive cologne and musky pheromones. The Frappuccino sliding down her throat didn't do much to cool her blushing thoughts, and she faced the sad truth that she was sort of attracted to him.

The opening bars of her ringtone intruded her thoughts; she retrieved her phone, "Hello?"

"Haruno-san, where are you? We _really_ need you."

She sank back into the seat, cursing Tsunade for ditching the hospital on her day-off. Her mentor must have planned it.

Sasuke took advantage of her distraction to reclaim the Frappuccino while he continued his phone call, "…it's all a matter of setting financial priorities. Once the price is set, we can continue with the campaign."

"I tracked the application through FedEx", Sakura replied, "Tell Moe to go the pharmacy, she had experience."

"Yes, Haruno-san."

"Report to Dr Shizune that I'm on my way." She disconnected and sighed. There'd be hell to pay.

Sasuke ended his own call and regarded her through his deep obsidian eyes, "Tell Tsunade to hire more staff."

"Thanks for the advice." She gestured toward the Frappuccino. "Luckily for you, there's only slight chance I have diphtheria. Let me tell you, those skin lesions are a bitch."

The corner of his mouth kicked up, "Put the drink on my bill."

"You don't have a bill." She retorted, but that she realized he meant it as a joke. Sakura brushed few strands of pink hair falling out and took a deep breath to steady herself. She shouldn't let her stress out on Sasuke. He wasn't the problem.

"So… What's with the pink hair?" Kiba chimed in from the front seat. "High school curiosity?"

Sakura gave a rueful smile, "It's natural."

He stopped at the red light and turned around, "You're jerking me."

She shook her head, she always thought her pink hair is the only reason for why her life is not going the way she wants to. Everybody makes immediate assumptions the first glance at her hair. They also felt the need to comment on it.

Kiba shook his head while chuckling, "Can't quite believe it. A pinkette." He glanced back and gave a smirk, "I'd never dated a natural pinkhead before."

Silent throughout the conversation, Sasuke chose that moment to cut in. He eyed the back of Kiba's neck where is brown hair curled into his shirt collar. "Ignore my manservant. His mother dropped him in mud when he was baby.

Still trying to fight down her blush, Sakura bit the inside of her cheek from giggling.

"I'm just amusing her" Kiba replied, "You, on the other hand, is boring her. The only thing you can have a decent conversation is with your blackberry."

"And you're the replacement for my existence", Sasuke drawled dryly.

Kiba smiled, revealing his sharp canines, "I am better looking."

Sasuke tsked, "In your watercolor dreams."

Kiba turned his head and winked at him, "Only about you."

Sasuke replied with a dark glare and returned his attention to Sakura who was giggling, "I only hired him because he was good behind the wheel."

"That's not the only thing I'm good at being behind at" Kiba commented.

Sasuke ignored the blatant innuendo thrown at him and, instead, turned his attention to Sakura, "Sakura... There is something I want to ask."

Sakura looked at him, "… Yes?"

"Can you come to Hinata's party."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, "… Why?"

Sasuke looked out the window with blank eyes, "You are Naruto's… friend. She would like to get to know you better."

Sakura nodded her head unsurely and there was a moment of awkward silence. The hospital came into view. Sakura grabbed her bag and waited for the stop.

"… What kind a party is it?" She asked quietly.

"A gathering. Black tie."

Sakura unfastened her seatbelt when Kiba hit the brakes, "Time and Venue?"

Sasuke slid over the seat to the other side as she walked out onto the rough sidewalk, "Six-thirty PM at Hyuuga Plaza."

Sakura licked her bottom lip, "I will try to make it."

Sasuke gave a curt nod and closed the door. He then turned down the window, "I will let someone to pick you up at six", and before Sakura could retort he faced the front to Kiba, "Konoha Finance. Meeting at eleven-twenty." And then the Jaguar zoomed off leaving Sakura in the dust before she could say goodbye.

Sakura cursed and was about to walk to the hospital until something hit her.

Konoha Finance Plaza was nothing close to the hospital since it's in the _opposite direction_.

* * *

"Sakura's interesting. Kinda hard to get a bead on her."

Sasuke didn't respond, he looked deep in thought.

"You amuse her." Kiba said, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

Glancing back, Sasuke scoffed, "Amuse her?"

"Ask her, not me."

"Hn."

Another moment of silent. Kiba scrunched his brow and let out a breath. There was more than Sasuke was letting on. That was why the Sakura-girl was so hesitant.

"This is the girl Naruto is in love with, right?" Kiba treaded on carefully.

"… I don't know."

That was it. Kiba slapped the steering wheel, "Dammit Sasuke! What are you doing?" He turned back to glare at him, "I knew something was up! You are _never_ interested in girls, especially in your best friend's."

Sasuke tightened his fist, fingers digging into his palm. He gave Kiba his iciest stare, "It's not like that."

"My Ass! You do things for a reason! I can see it in your eyes." He paused, "Wait a minute! This isn't about Naruto, it's about _Hinata_!"

Sasuke slammed his fist on the armrest, "It's got nothing to do with her!"

"You're willing to walk through fire for her. Things don't get simple with _that_."

In a quiet yet demanding voice, Sasuke stared at Kiba long and hard, "I hired you to _drive_, not to dig into my business, mutt."

Kiba clenched his jaw, "Fuck, whatever you just—Don't hurt yourself too." He let out a wary sigh and stared right ahead, "Sakura is a great girl. She doesn't need to be dragged in this messed up love triangle you have."

Sasuke was silent again with an expressionless mask on. He looked through the window where the outside world blurred together and nothing was the same as before.

_How can you tell if a diamond is a real or a fake?_

_Whether you can break it or not._

_

* * *

_

**YAY finished**

**GOD, hope you enjoy Kiba! AND Sasuke and Sakura! Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update but school was chaos and life was being a bitch. Life sucks**

* * *

Between the blood, the nurses and complaints, Sakura really believed Tsunade left this to her on purpose. She just patched up three teenagers who got into a fight, helped an old lady who choked on a seed while eating an apple and prescribed Viagra to an old married couple. Sometimes she wished the world had more common sense and actually find ways to help themselves.

Her phone rang and she wished it was her mentor so she could give her a few good lashing.

"Hi Forehead!"

Crud, it was Ino. "What."

"Whoa, who got your panties in a twist?"

Sakura leaned on the washed-out walls of the hospital, "Save me, the hospital is going eat me and not even going to bother to spit my bones out."

Ino, like the rest of perfect figure, let out a beautiful, bubbly laugh, "And that's why I'm here!" there was a slight rustle on the other end, Ino was probably painting her nails again, "I have two boxes of Rocky Road and a stack of crap chick-flicks. Wanna come over?"

Yes, she did. She could imagine the room with clothes flown all around; fashion magazines sprawled on the floor. There would be aroma of mixed perfume and fresh flowers from the family business. She and Ino would cuddle in the worn-out sofa with a blanket over them. They would stuff themselves with ice cream and hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream, while laughing, sighing and crying from one movie to another. And at the end, they would fall asleep on the couch with the movie they were currently watching still playing. She held on to the image, savored it, and then, with a pang of regret, let it go.

"As much as I want to… I can't."

There was more rustling, "Why? If I'm correct you don't have work today from the restaurant and the hospital thing will end in an hour."

"You're right but I already have plans with someone."

There was a crash on the other end of the phone "Oh My God! You're going on a date! You are actually going to get a life! You—"

Before Ino can get even more irrational, Sakura cut her off, "NO, INO. I'm just going to a welcome party of one of my… friend's friend."

There was a slight pause, "…Poo."

Sakura smiled and stared at the glowing green 'EXIT' sign around the corner, "I don't even want to go. But I already promised somebody that I will try to get there."

There was a sigh. "Fine, then what kind a party is it?"

"I don't know. It seems like some kind of formal gathering."

"Seems intense. Where is it?"

Sakura nodded at one of the patients that walked by, "Hyuuga Plaza."

"…"

"Hello? Hello?", Sakura pulled the phone away from her to see if there was still a signal, "Ino, are you still there?"

"… Sakura. Did you know any parties at the Hyuuga Plaza are like the TOP THING IN THE WORLD!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Sakura, do you actually HAVE a dress?"

"Well, I can still fit the one I wore at my high school prom. But why—"

"I'll be at your place in ten." And then she hung up.

Sakura stared at the phone in confusion. Sure, Ino lived her world in sweets, glitter and Prada bags but even Sakura could pinpoint the reason for her friend's weird reaction. She flipped her phone shut and sighed. She looked at her watch and nodded. Only forty-five minutes left of hell. Sakura buttoned her white coat and fixed her bun.

Forty-five minutes left.

* * *

Sasuke tapped the side of his blackberry on the armrest of the couch he was sitting on. The green tea lost its heat and the biscuits on the table were untouched. He glanced in the room he hadn't been in months. Nothing has changed. Cream walls, gold patterned curtains tied back, white wooden furniture and gold linen sheet and white pillows on the queen-sized bed. Soft sunlight seeped through the French windows onto the beige wooden floors. Everything was simple but with class.

As expected from Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you still there?" The door from the walk-in closet slid open, "What do you think of this one?"

Sasuke turned and faced the graceful figure of Hinata. For a moment, he wished it was an illusion, something he could believe, even for just awhile.

Sunlight glitter danced on her long midnight tresses, as if gold threads were weaved with her dark silk. Her porcelain skin was flushed by the warmth and shyness of dressing up. Her opal eyes were light lavender with an auric sparkle. His gaze moved down to the fog-blue lamé. Wide chiffon straps brushed over her soft shoulders and delicate collar bones. The gown flows gracefully to the ground. A voile sash wraps smoothly under chest while one end falls down elegantly to the hem of the dress. It was mystic and dreamy.

But this dream wasn't for him to come true.

Sasuke looked up to her eyes and nodded in approval, "You look wonderful."

Hinata looked down and smiled, "Thank you."

There was comfortable silence until the door was bashed open by a flash of bright yellow. Naruto, clad in washed-out jeans, black leather jacket, unforgettable orange T-shirt and converses, he strutted in and gave a two-fingered wave like the King of England.

"Yo!"

Sasuke nodded at his arrival while Hinata giggled at his ridiculous antics, "Nice to see you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned but his eyes widen at her attire. He looked up and down quickly while taking big strides to her side, "Hinata-chan! You look beautiful!"

Hinata turned to a lovely shade of pink while stuttering, "Y-you really th-think so?"

Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders while laughing, "Of course! Nobody is prettier that our Hinata-chan! Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke was silent; instead he took a sip of his tea.

Naruto scrunched his nose, "Same as always." He turned his attention back to Hinata, "Don't mind him. He's just shy."

Sasuke looked up and raised an elegant brow. Naruto shrugged while he plopped himself on the other side of the couch. He turned to Sasuke and looked at him seriously, "So… Did you ask Sakura-chan to come tonight?"

Hinata, who was about to grab a cup of tea, froze. Her pale eyes trembled at the name.

Sasuke eyes hardened and turned to glare at his friend but to be only faced with eager looks. He sighed, "Yes, she will come."

"YEEEES!" Naruto jumped up from the couch, "Yes! I owe you, Sasuke! I'll treat you ramen next time!"

Yet Sasuke only looked at Hinata, who pale as ever. Her eyes were glazed while she was breathing in shallow breaths.

Fortunately, Naruto's cell rang and he walked out to take it.

Sasuke immediately went to her side before she falls and breaks down. He steadied her and brought her to the couch. He grabbed the teapot to pour her some tea to calm her.

"Why… did you ask her?"

The tea stopped.

"Why, Sasuke?"

Sasuke continued pouring the tea.

"You know how much I hurt." Her voice breaking.

"It's… better this way."

"How? To know she is loved and I'm not!"

Sasuke slammed the teapot on the table, "You might not be a lot things, Hinata", he turned to stare at her, "but you are loved!"

A tear streamed down her cheek. "But by Naruto-kun?" She whispered.

Sasuke brought the teacup to her hand and helped her wrapped her fingers around the cup.

"He will."

He tightened his hold on her hands.

"I'm sure of it."

* * *

Evening came, and the Hyuuga Plaza was busy. Important people and representatives were dressed extravagantly, chattering and wondering what the Hyuugas will do this time.

Sasuke fixed the cuffs of his navy dress-shirt and straightened his black suit. He was wearing Armani again. He didn't bother with a tie and only wore Italian shoes. Yet this simplicity never dulled his handsome features.

Hinata stepped gracefully to his side, "You look very handsome."

Sasuke dipped his head politely, "Thank you."

Hinata gave him a tight smile and continued to nod at the guests arriving. But Sasuke could tell the tense shoulders and the nervous nibbles on her lips. She was still affect by Sakura's appearance and he wished he could help her.

"Stay strong."

Hinata looked up at him. And with a complicated look she nodded.

Sasuke looked down at his watch. He asked Kiba to pick her up, yet she hasn't arrived yet. He sighed.

"Is Sakura here yet?"

Sasuke turned to the bright face of Naruto. For once, the idiot gave up on the orange and wore a sky blue dress-shirt with grey pants. His hair was mussed back with gel, yet still some of his hair was still stubborn enough to stick out. And his shirt was not tucked, as expected from Uzumaki.

"She hasn't arrived yet."

"Shoot."

A waiter passed by, presenting them with beverages. Sasuke and Naruto opted for scotch while Hinata settled for champagne.

"I knew I should ask for my driver to pick her up." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke took a sip of his scotch, "I already told Kiba."

Hinata stepped in, "I'm sure Sakura-san is on her way."

Before Naruto could say anything, there was a rustle near the entrance.

The triad turned to look.

Speak of the Devil.

There was no mistake that only Sakura could have that pink hair. It was tied in a loose bun with pink strands falling around her delicate neck and face. Her bright emerald eyes sparkled in the lights while her clear complexion was free from cosmetics. She wore a strapless, full-length dress, showing the beautiful curve her shoulders and the subtle dip of the collar. It was made from a tender color of pale cactus green of Bobinette over Lamé. The tulle bodice fitted smoothly arcoss her body while her skirt flowed vertically toward the ground with of few folds in between. Aside from a pair of emerald chandelier earrings, she wore no more jewelry, leaving her crystal eyes to be the main jewels.

She was sophisticated and sensual. Maybe not as expensive or royal but _fresh_. In this crowd of dark colors and cold tones, Sakura's pink hair and green dress was like a breeze of spring air. A reminder of warmth, flowery aroma and new beginnings.

Sasuke turned to check on Hinata but to only see that she also thought the same thing too.

_Why a rock is more exciting than a diamond?_

_Because it has more possibilities of becoming into something even more exquisite._

**

* * *

****Finally finished! This is one is a bit short but that's because the next one is longer... way longer. This is the transition chapter. Please review...**

**Reminder: This is a SasuSaku fic. NOT SasuHina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I wasn't neglecting this story on purpose. It was a busy school year.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Hinata gripped the glass stem of the champagne tightly; hoping it would stop the slight tremble in her fingers. Her heart was pounding with so much force, she couldn't hear a thing. She was taking too much breath in her body and nothing was coming out. The lights were too bright. The alcohol was too strong. She felt cold, small, weak…

Worthless.

Why did Sasuke invite her? Why couldn't he consult her first? Thinking that he knew what was best for her.

Just like her Father. Always forcing her to do things that she didn't want to do. Giving her expectations that were so high, that nobody could satisfy him.

Except Hanabi could do it.

She was always not enough. She needed to be better. Smarter. Stronger. Focused. But it always seemed like she is walking in the wrong direction, moving further away from the goal until it becomes so small that she can't see it anymore; she's lost. Running in circles in her father's clutches. The eyes that constantly found flaws. His words lashing at her. Stripping away her confidence and dignity piece by piece, until she is left bare with humiliation and shame.

But Father would have loved Sakura. At first glance, one could see that stubborn and strong woman inside that small body. Sakura was the one who got a scholarship to one of the best universities. The _summa cum laude_. The Doctor. She would be saving lives while Hinata was still trying to fix her life.

A strong hand gripped her shaking shoulder. Hinata looked up and faced the hard stare of Sasuke. He wanted his presence to settle her insecurity but Hinata could barely even think. Just looking at Sakura could make her froze.

"She's coming."

A swarm of bees buzzed through Hinata's head, but somehow she managed a shaky smile and gracefully fixed her chiffon straps.

"Thank you for inviting me", Sakura gave the trio a polite smile.

Naruto stepped forward eagerly, "You look amazing, Sakura." His eyes taking in every single detail of her.

Sakura lifted her shoulder embarrassingly, "My friend lend me the dress."

Naruto looked up and gave her a playful smile, "I wasn't talking about the dress."

Sakura laughed and shook her head, "Stop it, Naruto"; she looked at Hinata and smiled, "Especially when Hinata-san looks absolutely stunning in that dress."

Hinata returned her compliment with a wave, yet her stomach was heavy with dread and jealousy, "Thank you, but you do look wonderful."

Hearing the compliment, Sakura flushed causing her green eyes to sparkle in warmth. She was about to say something but thought against it. Instead she looked at Sasuke, "Thank you for picking me up."

Sasuke gave a cool nod, "I hope Kiba didn't give you much trouble."

With a half-smile, Sakura shrugged, "Well, he did make an acquaintance with my friend, so I came late to the party." Saying this, she gave an apologetic glance to Hinata.

Furrowing his brows, Sasuke spoke in a serious tone, "I talked to him about it after—"

Shaking her head, Sakura smiled with humor, "Don't bother. My friend was also very happy to meet Kiba. I would never deprive her from making a new… friend."

A waiter passed, Naruto gestured him to come over, "How about some champagne, Sakura-chan?"

Hinata couldn't help but wince at the familiarity of the two. She felt Sasuke moved closer behind her.

Sakura shook her head, "As much as I love to, I have work tomorrow. Dr. Tsunade wouldn't like that."

Naruto scrunched his nose, a habit that tends to happens when he heard something unreasonable, "But that old lady drinks during working hours. I doubt she will actually mind."

"_That_ old lady also pays my rent."

Blue eyes flashing, a thoughtful look appeared on his face. He tilted his head, a boyish smirk slowly emerged, "Why don't I ask my Dad to talk to that old lady? She'll definitely listen to him."

Hinata couldn't help but let out a silent gasp. Alarmed at Naruto's careless mention of his Father, Hinata instinctively went over to intervene. She couldn't watch Naruto do something he might regret, but before she could say anything, a hand stopped her.

"It's okay."

For the first time, Hinata couldn't stop the annoyance rising in her. She turned sharply towards Sasuke and her voice crisp, "Naruto-kun is going to—"

"She knows."

It took her a moment to process his words, "But she shouldn't."

The strong grip on her arm loosened, Sasuke put his hand in his pocket and looked anywhere but at her, "President Namikaze and Doctor Tsunade are old friends. Haruno-san is like a daughter to Dr. Tsunade."

Even though she understood the connection in his words, Hinata still could not believe Sakura knew about Naruto's background. Sasuke and she knew because of their families and how they grew up together. Konoha's President, Minato Namikaze, was truly Naruto's father. A secret that was kept from the media and public. The President wanted Naruto to have a normal childhood and for security reasons, Naruto took his mother's last name. Yet when he turned eighteen, Naruto refused to reveal his real identity, saying it was easier this way and was his choice when this secret could be told. Till now, only very few families knew about Naruto's real heritage.

Yet suddenly, this girl came out of nowhere, knew everything about Naruto, things that took Hinata years to find out and understand.

Somewhere deep in her heart, Hinata could feel the jealous clench as she saw the animate couple talking to each other.

A voice drifted from behind her and Sasuke's familiar murmur brought her back to the party, "The Sabaku siblings are here."

Automatically putting on a courteous smile, she waited for the siblings to greet her.

"Welcome back, Hyuuga-san", Gaara was the first to speak. His cool eyes glanced at the man behind her and gave Sasuke a small nod.

Sasuke returned the gesture.

The female of the siblings gave a much warmer greeting, she touched Hinata's hand and smile, "Thanks for inviting us, Hinata."

Being friends for so long, Hinata gave Temari's hand squeeze, "I missed you."

Temari laughed, her short, choppy blonde hair swaying, "Me too. Tenten can't wait to see you."

Hinata's eyes brightened when she heard the name but knowing it was not the time, she glanced at Temari curve-hugging black halter dress and said, "You looked wonderful."

"You as well."

Realizing she hadn't greeted the final sibling, she immediately turned to her left but instead she saw a surprised face of Kankoro.

"You're that pink-haired doctor!"

Sakura who looked like she was atempting to leave, turned around and winced at the voice, "I was hoping that you wouldn't recognize me."

Kankoro chuckled, "Not me. Especially when you were the one who saved my life."

The other two siblings perked at their brother's voice and when they saw Sakura, their eyes lit up in recognition.

Temari was the first one to walk over to Sakura's side, "It's great to see again, Sakura!"

The tip of Gaara's lips curved and for the first time ever, Hinata saw gratitude in his dark eyes, "It's been a long time, Dr. Haruno."

Naruto who stood next to Sakura, looked at her with surprise, "You know Gaara?"

Sakura smiled embarrassingly, "I took a medical course in Suna for a few months."

"And when she was there, she saved me when I got food-poisoning", Kankoro added proudly, as if it was all because of him.

As Gaara fixed the collar of his black suit, he spoke in a blank tone, "The idiot was lucky Dr. Haruno was there to help him went he got to the hospital."

"It was nothing serious. It was just minor food-poisoning. He would have recovered by himself after a few days", Sakura rubbed her arm, her face flushed.

Temari pulled her back to the group, "If it wasn't for Sakura at that time, Kankoro would be moaning for days. He made it seem like he was dying."

Kankoro shrugged and an easy smile formed on his face as he ruffled his brown hair, "It sure felt like I was dying."

During this whole time, Hinata was silent. She wasn't bothered by the fact that all attention was directed at Sakura. In fact, Hinata was more comfortable that way. The thing that bothered her was the way Naruto looked at Sakura during the conversation. His sapphire eyes sparkled with awe and admiration. He smiled at her as if he couldn't believe he met someone so special. And when the small orchestra started playing the first music piece of the party, Hinata was sure Naruto would ask Sakura if she would like to have his first dance.

However, before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke stepped forward.

"May I have this dance, Haruno-san."

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure why she actually came to the party. She was sure they would understand if she refused. She didn't know much about Hinata and her meetings with Sasuke have always unsettled her.

Yet she was here.

The Sabaku siblings' arrival was a pleasant surprise. The day she left Suna, she did not have the chance to say goodbye in person, instead she left a note with her email and asked one of the nurses to give it to Temari if she came by to visit. Since then the girls only kept in contact with their emails flying back and forth.

Clearly out of place, their presence made it much more comfortable. And for a moment she thought she hadn't made the wrong choice.

That was until Sasuke asked her to dance with him.

On instinct, Sakura was about to say no, yet when she saw the hard lines of his jaws and the unreadable expression in his dark eyes, she placed her hand in his palm and allowed him to lead her to the ballroom.

"I'm hope you would enjoy the party tonight."

Sakura looked at him cautiously. She knew from his blank tone, the remark did not derive from his heart. What perked her interest was she thought Sasuke wasn't a person to make small talk.

"I'm sure I will", she felt Sasuke's hand on her waist as he lifted her right hand. Sakura couldn't stop the small blush on her face when she felt his touch, but it seem like Sasuke didn't notice at all. She tentatively moved her left hand to his shoulder. Their steps falling into beat.

He was a great dancer. Even though he did not bother with any flourish or technique, he led her with grace. For a moment, she actually enjoyed the dance; it's been ages since the last one.

"Naruto was very happy for you to come."

Sakura looked up and stared at his face. After a few moments she turned her face, her gaze searching for the familiar figure. It took only a second to find Naruto and his signature blonde hair. His face was a bit disgruntled, yet he was still talking to Hinata, not noticing the stares that were directed at him. By the look of Hinata's blushing face and her focused gaze on Naruto, Sakura immediately understood a thing or two.

"Naruto just really enjoys gatherings and parties."

Also looking at the duo, a small frown formed between his brows. He then turned his gaze back at her, his eyes hard, "Are you in a relationship with Naruto?"

Hearing his blunt question, Sakura was taken off guard causing her to miss her steps and stumbled a bit. However, Sasuke hid the mistake well; he swept her up and steadied her.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Are you in a relationship with Naruto?" He patiently repeated the question again.

Sakura looked at him astonished, and for a few minutes she looked like she was clueless in what to say, "…W-Where do you get that idea?"

His gaze was directed back to where Naruto and Hinata were standing and Sakura looked as well. Naruto said something to Hinata causing her to blush even redder, however also Hinata shyly nodded her head at him. When Naruto took Hinata's hands, it was clear the man has asked her to dance.

"You can't be clueless about Naruto's… affections."

Hearing this, Sakura couldn't help but let out a dry laugh. She lifted her head to look at Sasuke, searching for something under his handsome façade.

"Yes, I know about it."

Catching his attention again, Sasuke broke his gaze from the dancing couple and glanced at her. The straight line of his lip did not move. It wasn't after a few beats, did he opened his mouth again.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What is there to do?"

Abruptly, Sasuke stopped dancing even though the music was not near finished. Recovering from the sudden stop, Sakura looked at him curiously. The frown between his brows disappeared yet she did not miss the hard clench of his jaw or how the grasp of his hands stilled. She stood there and waited for whatever he was going to say.

"Let's leave."

* * *

**I always think I rush my chapters. Sigh, I might have to edit it again.**

**Also can anyone recommend any good BETA readers. I like to have one.**

**And don't forget to REVIEW. I lurve them.**


End file.
